


Bone Skull Mask - 350 dollars

by pyropinkfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, haunted house au, it wasnt gavins fault he swears, ryan works at a haunted house, with his stupidly scary and very expensive bone skull mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re an actor in a haunted house and i accidentally punched you in the face when you scared me au" </p><p>Michael takes his boi to a haunted house for the vine <br/>Gavin doesn't handle the stress well <br/>Ryan doesn't get paid enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Skull Mask - 350 dollars

Why Michael insisted on taking him to a haunted house in the middle of March was beyond him. Why there was one even open was worse! As if playing that stupid jump scare game for days wasn’t enough to make Gavin puke his heart out in fear, Michael had to drag him to some bloody year-round walkthrough haunted house. Which is why Gavin had his face hidden in his best friend’s shoulder, clinging behind him as they started their walk. 

Michael had originally insisted they go, inviting Ray to record them in the walk for a video on their joint Youtube channel. Since Ray hardly reacted to anything, he was the perfect candidate to film. Considering Gavin was normally their filmer but was currently sobbing into Michael’s back as they made it through the first “Hell Floor.” He cried out at every sudden noise, squeezing tighter on his boi’s clothing until Michael forced him off. The curly haired lad wasn’t doing so good either, having to take a minute to pause because if Gavin kept clawing on his skin, he would need stitches and his heart was already beating harder than a humming bird.

So now Gavin was forced to walk behind him, hiding his face in his hands. He felt sharply aware of every noise and smell. God, the fake smoke powder they used was suffocating. He kept to the wall, unable to navigate without holding onto Michael and not willing to take his hands off his eyes. But soon the creeping realization that he wasn’t hearing Michael’s gasps close by anymore occurred to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and bravely reached his hand out, fingers itching to grab the soft windbreaker that Michael was wearing, to grab on the hem of his jacket and hold there so he wouldn’t get yelled at for hurting his shoulder. 

His fingers connected with fabric, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Gavin let those gray eyes slip open, expecting to see his boi in the flashing, seizure inducing lights and loud noises. Instead he realized he was grabbing onto the crotch of a man dressed in leather and an eerie skull mask smiling down at him. A scream bubbled up out of him and the rawest form of Fight or Flight took over. His fist curled back and made contact with the skull’s cheek. 

The plastic of the mask shattered, causing for Gavin to swear his eardrums busted. He could hear Michael’s screaming for him, the sound distorted as a wave of uneasiness crushed him down. The skull-man recoiled in pain, yelling at him, adding to the gross weight on his head. The lights were bright, annoying blaring and strobing in flashes of gold, white, and green. The shouts of horror, creepy music on repeat, the warmth of the many bodies cramped in a four story building overfilled with shitty smoke and burning leafs and shit, his knees were weak. He felt his throat seize and as he slipped to the ground, he outreached to grab the skull-man’s leg for support. 

Thankfully all those overwhelming senses faded. 

\--

“Gav?”

“Hey, buddy!” 

“Look, we’re not going to press charges or anything, but he’s not allowed back in there.” 

“Shut the fuck up, you’re not helping!”

“Gavin? Man, come on.”

“Does he need an ambulance?” 

“Says you. My nose is broken. The kid has a punch to him for someone so lanky.” 

“Trust me, I know.” 

Voices mixed together, all sounding the same until the ringing in his ears began to fade. His eyes cracked open before he was ready to and the bright lamp in the dark sky made him groan. Gavin turned his head away, reaching a heavy arm to wipe his eyes of dried tears from smoke. He soon felt a bottle pressed to his lips and another arm that wasn’t his propped his head up so he could drink. The cool liquid felt amazing on his dry tongue and without realizing it, Gavin was sitting up on his own, taking the bottle by himself to drink it in seconds. Once it was empty, that plastic crunching noise meaning he sucked the air out of the bottle cueing him of such a fact, he put it down beside him.

“About time. Jesus Christ Gavin, you scared the fuck out of me.” Michael hissed, frowning at him. Gavin knew his boi enough to know the relief in his eyes.

“Huh?” 

“You passed out after you punched me in the face.” Another man declared, glaring daggers at him. At the helplessness in the lad’s eyes, his harsh gaze softened into this large man’s sigh. When the threat subsided, Gavin let his eyes focus and noticed just what he was looking at. A sense of familiarity washed over him before it hit him that this man, stunning looking blonde wearing tight leather with fake blood all over him was the skull-man. A fact he declared out loud by literally just screaming “Skull-man!”

Said man in question knitted his eyebrows, his mouth twisting into a smirk. He stepped up closer, kneeling down to eye level and if Gavin thought the smoke was suffocating, this guy took his breath away. Stunning blue eyes and the scary face paint that only emphasized his cheeks and eyebrows. Gavin could appreciate a good looking face. Even the blood around his nose and lips that oh- that wasn’t fake blood at all. Gavin’s gag reflex fighting hard with his stomach not to vomit at the smell told him it was real.

“You plan to apologize for breaking my mask?” 

“I… wot?” Gavin’s brain couldn’t keep up with what was going on. He looked to Michael for help, noticing the lad was arguing with an older man that had a funny handle-bar mustache. He couldn’t tell what they were saying exactly, but he could see Ray still had his phone out, recording the fight. 

“You. You broke my mask and my nose.” The Skull-man’s voice was deep, drawing his full attention back to him. 

“I got scared.” Slowly, his mind began to process things at a more reasonable pace. 

“Yeah? Before or after you groped me?” 

“What you on about! I didn’t- did I?” Outraged by this accusation, Gavin’s face heated up. The other man just grinned, shit his teeth were so white. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just messing with you. I think I have the right after you smashed plastic into the side of my face.” The lighting was bad, but with a closer examination (including Gavin leaning in, squinting), the lad could see that he didn’t so much as break his nose, but there was a large gash that he had originally mistaken for face paint. 

“Uh… do I owe you money or?” Gavin struggled with words. He had no clue what he was supposed to do. The thought of saying ‘sorry’ slipped his mind like trying to grasp water with a fork. 

“Why don’t you buy me dinner sometime and I’ll forgive you the three hundred fifty you owe me for a new mask, hm?” The smaller one twisted his face into confusion, processing what was being asked of him. Or well… demanded. Either way, skull-man was absolutely asking him on a date. Right? Yeah.

“I’m Gavin.” He whispered, voice dry and god, holy shit, this guy in face paint, that he assaulted, and supposedly (but unconfirmed) groped, was asking him out. 

“Ryan. Let me see your phone.” Gavin shuffled quick, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and unlocking it without even thinking twice about it. Ryan did this smile that Gavin swore would steal all his life energy out. He couldn’t stop but stare as Ryan entered his number into the contacts and texted himself. Then he handed it back and stood. 

“I have to get back to work now, but I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon before my shift. Say five?”  
Gavin just nodded and watched as the skull-man walked off, a stupid grin on his face. A grin that didn’t fade even when Michael and Ray came back and demanded that they leave because Gavin wasn’t welcomed anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely feel free to go read my other rtah-rpf fics uwu and comment u kno w/e


End file.
